Assimilation
by ChocoboLover69
Summary: Logan Blank was pretty damn fortunate. He was only a junior in college and he already had his own car and house left to him by his late grandfather. But when 4 survivors of an alternate reality that was wiped from existance enter his life, well, our divine creator sure has a twisted sense of humor. Inspired by Emergence & Jared's Diary. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Destruction

**Hey everyone! Thanks for giving my story a shot! I really don't have much to say here except point out the obvious that a fanfiction author doesn't own the IP he's writing about. I know right? Completely ridiculous! But in all seriousness, RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! GAAAHHHH I'M SUCH A FUCKING FANBOY ARRGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I completely lost my shit and geeked out over the site unfolding in front of me. After about 2 and a half hours I was finally able to reclaim some of my sanity as I sat in my recliner and contemplated what I just saw.

"Hooooooly shit." I muttered to myself. "Ubisoft you mad geniuses! You could've just said 'ehhh fuck it' and retconned her out but no, you decided to pull a fucking Marvel. To think, over the past 8 years, millions of people have seen the face of the cofounder of the ENTIRE Assassin's Brotherhood while playing Assassin's Creed 2. Damn Bayek got shafted in terms of recognition, poor guy. Though to be fair, his ex-wife is the one who assassinates both Julius Caesar and Cleopatra so if that didn't have the result it did I'd be surprised."

After checking the time, I decided that I should probably start getting ready to go to sleep. I slowly got out of the chair and after stretching my aching joints, walked over to my 2 Basset Hounds, Tex and Emma, who were both sleeping on the floor. I smiled at how adorable it looked since it seemed almost as if they were cuddling each other. But knowing I had class tomorrow, I snapped myself out of my daze and clapped my hands waking the snoozing siblings up. At first, they were confused but when they saw me leaning over them they got their usual giant dopey grins plastered onto their faces.

I chuckled at this and began walking over to the back door. "Okay guys it's getting late so I need you to do your business fast so we can all go to bed." Picking up on what was happening the twins quickly chased after me excited that they were going outside. I opened the door a crack and paused to turn and look at them and added, "Oh, and if I hear either of you go ballistic you are both sleeping in your kennels." As soon as those words left my mouth I opened the door resulting in the Basset Hounds trampling each other to get outside. I once again chuckled at their antics and went back to my recliner and started the 10-minute timer and began scrolling through my twitter feed.

As soon as the timer went off, I quickly ran to get the back door open so I could get the dogs inside and back to sleep. I opened the door to see the two dumbasses running face first into the ledge in front of the door to which they both quickly brushed off and went prancing off to their beds. "Ahhh it's a good thing they're cute cause they sure don't have much going on upstairs" I mumbled to myself as I followed them to the bedroom.

After putting on my sleepwear, which consisted of a Warcraft shirt and X-Wing pajama pants I got from Loot Crate, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Looking at myself in the mirror I knew I wasn't the most attractive guy. I was 22 with unkempt brown hair on both my head and my face. I sighed looking down at my stomach knowing that I was getting a bit more rotund ever since I quit marching band

Once I had finished brushing, I put my toothbrush back on its charger and walked out of the bathroom to see Tex and Emma both asleep on their beds. Knowing it was time for me to do the same, I turned off the lights, slid onto my bed, took off my glasses, and almost instantly conked out.

My alarm went off at 6:00 AM waking both me and my dogs up. I then went through my usual Monday morning routine which consisted of letting the twins outside, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed. I settled on my red Street Fighter V shirt with the word "FIGHT!" emblazoned on the front, and after checking the weather and seeing a 70% chance of rain put on blue jeans and my yellow and blue Vault 111 hoodie and rolled up the sleeves.

After I made sure that everything I needed was in my NES messenger bag, I locked my dogs in their kennels and told them, "Don't give me that face. I love you guys but you know as well as I do that I can't trust you to have free reign of the house while I'm not here." I then grabbed my bag and walked out to my car which was my grandfather's old truck that he left me along with the house after he passed. I hopped into the driver's seat, slid the keys into the ignition, and began making my way to campus.

I was a junior at Sam Houston State University where I was majoring in History with the hopes of becoming a High School history teacher. My logic behind that decision wasn't that I necessarily felt a call to follow this career path, it was more along the lines of during my first two years, History was the subject that I somehow got A's in despite my constant bullshitting my through college so I thought that I might as put my efforts towards something I'm fairly decent in. Though I would be lying if I said I didn't want to try to help balance out the great teachers with the shitty ones.

But today, I had to put up with the last credit of my core curriculum: Science, more specifically Astronomy. After parking my truck, I walked into the Farrington Building, Sam's designated classroom building for any and all Physics/ Physics-related courses, and sat down in the hallway and looked at the building directory and, being the geek I am, got a good chuckle out of it. It listed three quotes from three different scientists. The first was Albert Einstein, the second I actually don't recall but I think it was Isaac Asimov but take that with a grain of salt. However, what really stood out was the third quote, "'Cheeseburger first' -Tony Stark"

After pulling my attention away from the directory, I pulled out my 3DS and started playing "Tales of the Abyss" for the next couple of hours waiting for my professor, Dr. Martin to show up and unlock the door. I know that showing up that early sounds a bit excessive but when you live in a suburb near downtown Houston and have to commute all the way to Huntsville and back, you learn to plan ahead in case of any accidents or at the very least navigate through the ridiculous amount of roadwork on 290. I think ProJared said in his video on "Ride to Hell: Retribution" that the game had more road work going on in it than all of Texas. Well Mr. Knabenbauer, I respectfully disagree.

It wasn't until about 45 minutes until class that I saw out of the corner of my eye someone walking in my direction, and I had a pretty damn good feeling that I knew who it was. "Hey Logan, how was your weekend?" I heard him greet me. It was at that point that I knew that assumption was on the nose so I closed my 3DS and answered, "Eh, nothing special. Just sat at home playing the new Assassin's Creed from beginning to end. Dude I swear by the end of it if it wasn't for the adrenaline from geeking out over the ending, I'm pretty sure my legs would've fucking atrophied. But in all honesty literally nothing happened outside of that. What about you King?"

King wasn't his real name, well his first name at least. His real name's Travis King, the reason that, not just me but everyone, calls him King is that the dude could pass as a clone of Henry VIII. It also didn't help that he's been in and out of so many relationships since high school it would make even his namesake blush. But despite all that insanity, the dude's been my closest friend since I moved to Cypress from inner Houston.

We met at some summer camp after 5th grade that my parents sent me off to so I'd have some friends that would be at my new school. The two of us by chance or luck or whatever you want to call it got assigned to the same bunk. The guy pieced together that I was new and made it his mission to break me out of my shell. The dumbass did this by somehow actually managing to convince everyone else in the cabin that it was a good idea to take all our dirty underwear and tie it together as some kind of makeshift zipline. Needless to say, the consolers were pissed. But I couldn't have been more entertained. We've been neck-deep in each other's ever since.

"Even less on my end. All I did was eat, sleep, and occasionally shit. Oh, but I did get manage to upgrade my account on Rooster Teeth's website to First so I managed to see the new episode of RWBY and le-"

"EH BUH BUH BUP BUP BUP!" I quickly interrupted him to prevent him from finishing his sentence. "No goddamn spoilers! What the hell is wrong with you? You got First? Good for you. You saw the new episode? Whoop de fucking doo. You plan on telling me note for note what happens in the episode? I am going to tear your goddam head off and shit down your neck." King just rolled his eyes and responded gasping and with a blatantly facetious tone in his voice replied, "An empty threat upon my life? Just what I always wanted." I pulled my 3DS back out and muttered just loud enough so that he could hear me, "I'm pretty sure the X-Rays you got for your concussion prove that the threat's not the only thing that's empty" He then gave me a hurt stare and responded defensively, "Hey lots of people get concussions while playing sports." I gave a flat and unamused glare. "You were repeatedly headbutting the goal post while plastered. Sport, it is not." To which he just chuckled and gave me the finger.

Eventually, the rest of my class started showing up and began waiting as well until we finally caught eye of Dr. Martin coming down the hallway to let us into the classroom. As soon as the door was opened we each slowly got up off the ground and began walking to our respective seats. Once we were all settled, he quickly pulled up the PowerPoint for today's lecture.

"Okay on Friday, you learned that the accelerating expansion of the universe is due to distortions in space-time that are given off by all of the matter in the universe" Dr. Martin began. "But through careful analysis of these distortions, Astronomers have determined that there is a common point of origin. The curious thing about this exact calculated moment, is that, as you'll learn in this week's lab, it's at most seconds apart from the age of the universe as calculated via the Hubble Constant. This discovery led the conception of what is commonly known as the Big Bang Theory." As usual he was going way too fast for anyone to actually take the time to wrap their heads around what he was saying. But at the mention of the Big Bang, the man had my full attention. "Very little, if anything at all, is known for certain about the actual event but-"

"Are there any theories?" He looked over at me confused. "Pardon?"

"Theories? You know, like an educated guess as to why the damn thing happened. Are there any?" At this, Dr. Martin gave a face of deep thought for a long while to which he eventually sighed. "Yes Mr. Blank, there is one. But considering it's practically tapdancing on the very fine line between reality and science-fiction, I wouldn't give it the time of day."

"Okay now you've peaked my interest. Don't leave me hanging."

"Mr. Blank, I'll be more than happy to tell you more about it after class but I have to make sure that this material is taught because if you weren't aware there is an exam on Friday and your grade on the last one left a lot to be desired." I groaned knowing that he had me beat. King snickered at this and whispered, "Damn that was savage!" to which I grabbed my notebook and hit him in the back of the head with it.

* * *

Team RWBY along with Zwei sat on the edge of Beacon's courtyard looking out at the city of Vale as numerous Atlesian Bullheads soared through the city's skyline surveying the damages sustained from the breach. "Well, we did it" stated one Yang Xiao Long. "We did it" said her teammate and partner Blake Belladonna in agreement.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed" Weiss Schnee stated matter-of-factly. "Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it" Yang pointed out. "Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was" explained their leader, Ruby Rose, with a very evident sense of worry in her voice.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending" stated Weiss to her partner. "We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we can be proud of" Blake reassured their leader. "Yeah. And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby exclaimed confidently. At this Yang leaned back resting her head on the ground and, clearly exhausted, groaned out, "Yay. Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright good job" followed by Zwei mimicking her by flopping onto his back. She then leaned up slightly on one of her elbows and asked, "So, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but…I think we have that covered at this point" hesitantly admitted Weiss to which Blake replied by asking, "So then…?"

"Uh, time for bed?" suggested their leader. To this, Weiss and Blake agreed almost simultaneously with a, "Oh please, yes" and "Absolutely" coming from each respectively. "I'm going to sleep forever" Yang exclaimed as she, her teammates, and Zwei began making their way back to their dorm room.

* * *

"And we'll continue from there on Wednesday. Remember to submit your lab report through dropbox before then or you will be penalized" Dr. Martin explained as slowly but surely the class began to gather their things and leave the room. Once everyone else had left the room he slowly turned to me and sighed. "Sooooo, the theory?" I asked confused on how to get this conversation going.

"It's called the M Theory. And before you ask, the M stands for multiverse" Dr. Martin explained. He paused for a second and asked, "Do you remember that video I showed that showed how the Andromeda Galaxy and ours will collide and merge in approximately 4 to 5 billion years?" to which I nodded. "It's pretty much the same principle but with entire universes. The theory continues to state that if the space-time distortions of both universes are approximately the same, the two will merge into a completely new universe through a Big Bang."

"But, what about what will happen if the difference between the two universes' distortions too great to result in a Big Bang?" I asked out of confusion.

* * *

As team RWBY and Zwei were walking through Beacon's courtyard towards the dormitory building, everything vanished. The beautiful gardens they had become familiar with had been replaced by endless stretches of white light that burned their skin with intense pain of a thousand suns. "Wha, what's happe-!" shrieked Weiss as an omniscient flame engulfed her leaving nothing behind. Blake stared horrified at where the heiress stood just moments before. "This doesn't make any se-!" screamed Blake as she vanished in a similar manner. "Awo-" howled Zwei as he immediately followed the previous two.

* * *

"Keep in mind Mr. Blank that this is all theoretical" Dr. Martin reminded me before continuing, "But, according to the M theory, the universe with of the two with the least distortions and thusly less matter…will have every piece of matter broken down to its most basic elements to be repurposed within the universe with the greater distortions."

* * *

Ruby was more terrified than she had ever been in her whole life. She had just watched Weiss and Blake, two of her best friends and even her dog go through excruciating pain before quite literally fading away before her eyes. "RUBY! RUBY LOOK AT ME!" screamed Yang over the intense pain that she was facing. Ruby turned to look at her sister who had tears running down her face. "No matter what happens next, I just want you to know that you are the bravest, strongest, and most talented person I could have ever had the privilege to know. I am so proud to be your sister. Say hi to mom for me" At this moment Yang locked her eyes with her sister's, and the next she was gone. Ruby was now alone in this tortuous eternal void waiting for her inevitable demise. Realizing that the pain was continuing to skyrocket she closed her eyes and prepared to embrace oblivion.

* * *

"So, if we were on the losing end of that?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea as to what the answer would end up being. "Instantaneous end of all existence in our universe" He said without skipping a beat confirming my fears.

"Would there be any possible way to survive an event like that" I asked more out of fear than curiosity to which Dr. Martin simply scoffed and replied facetiously, "Not unless the human body somehow has a literal force field to protect it. Now if we are done can you please get Mr. King to stop fogging the windows with his breath so he can draw penises"

* * *

 **Wow. Never again will I throw shit at an author just because the chapters weren't long enough. I don't think my fingers have ever cramped this badly before in my life. Probably wasn't a good idea to write all this in under 24 hours. All things in moderation and shit like that. So, with that in mind I'm not gonna give an exact date for chapter 2 but instead am just gonna try and have it out by the end of November. Sound good? Great. There are a few things I want to clarify here that will no doubt be asked. First off, no, RWBY is not dead. I hinted at this (in an even less subtle way than the Final Destination films do over not getting too attached to the cast) but their auras protected them and anyone else with theirs unlocked. Secondly, what does this mean for characters like Whitley and Jacques Schnee. It means they're dead that's what it means. Yeah, I'm literally killing off every single citizen of Remnant with locked aura. And with that out of the way I'm tagging out. Later!**


	2. Awakening

**Hello everyone and a Happy Thanksgiving to everyone here in the states! But enough of that, let's get rolling! RWBY is the Intellectual Property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum.**

* * *

"Yang can you please just pick her up so we can get out of here? I don't know how much longer I can take the stench" Weiss whined to her teammate as she continued pacing along the corridor that they had woken up in. The two of them along with Blake, who was doing reconnaissance, Ruby, who was still unconscious, and Zwei, who was resting his head on his owner's lap, had, after their supposed deaths, woken up in what they assumed, based off of the chunky water flowing past their ankles and the atrocious odor, was a sewer. Obviously, this was not what any of them were expecting out of the afterlife.

"Not until Blake gets back with a way to get out of wherever the hell we are" Yang, who was leaning up against the wall calmly, replied to which Weiss just scoffed and yelled, "What do you mean 'wherever the hell we are'? If maybe you couldn't tell, THIS IS HELL!"

"What do ya know? You're a poet and we didn't know it" Yang joked causing Weiss pinch the bridge of the nose and groan. "Now is not the time Yang"

"She's just trying to add some levity to the situation Weiss. God knows we need it" came a familiar voice from the far end of the corridor which after coming into the light of their scrolls, was confirmed to be their teammate Blake. "Thank you Kitty Cat. So, what did you find?"

"Well, unfortunately not much, but at the very least I found a way out of these sewers" Blake answered causing Yang and Weiss to show signs of both relief and agitation. "How far out is it?" Asked Weiss once she had regained her composure. "It's about 45 minutes that way" pointing in the direction in which she appeared.

"What about Grimm? How ma-" Yang was immediately cut off by a pained moan followed by an excited yap from right behind her. All three girls instantaneously turned and gave their full attention to their leader who was gradually regaining consciousness.

"Ruby!" they screamed in union rushing over to her aid, pushing the little corgi out of the way causing him to yelp. The young reaper slowly opened her eyes and upon seeing the familiar faces, with tears beginning to gather in her silver eyes, whispered, "Weiss? Blake? Yang? Is it…really you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's us Rubes" answered with tears flowing down her face. Ruby then immediately reached up and gave her sister the tightest hug she could possibly give given her current levels of fatigue which Yang quickly returned in kind.

"I…I thought I'd lost you! All of you!" Ruby stammered in-between her sobs. "I know, I know but look," Yang reassured her sister gesturing to their partners who had joined in on the hug, "we're all here, none the worse for wear"

At this, Ruby finally brought her attention to their current surroundings. "So, um, when you say 'we're all here', what exactly does 'here' mean?" Ruby asked in confusion as her teammates quickly looked over at Blake expectantly. The aforementioned Faunus sighed and answered, "From I was able to see, it looks like this is a sewer connected to some kind of subterranean aqueduct for storm water"

Ruby just sat in thought for a few seconds after which she, with a smile on her face, replied, "Oh, ok" surprising Weiss. "That's it?! We just told you that we ended up in a sewer after we essentially died and all you have to say is, 'oh ok'?!" yelled a shocked Weiss.

"Well at least we're all together and not scattered all over wherever…we…are." Ruby answered as her breathing began to stiffen causing concern to grow among her teammates, "We died, if we died then that means…Mom" she whispered as tears began to reappear in her eyes as she immediately used her semblance to speed through the tunnels leaving a flurry of red rose petals in her wake. Her teammates shared a glance and quickly ran after her, following the trail of petals.

"What is that dolt thinking?! She doesn't know where the exit is and even if she did she should have waited for us! What if she runs into a Goliath or god forbid a Nuckelavee?! She may be strong but she's not invin-"

"Weiss!" The heiress was interrupted by Blake who went on to explain, "Before Ruby woke up, Yang was asking about the Grimm that were in-between us and the exit. I didn't get the chance to answer but…there weren't any, not a single one." At this, the three girls and Zwei ran in silence before Yang humorously asked, "So Weiss, how's that 'This is hell' theory holding up?"

"I'm, uh, not going to lie, there's a few holes" The heiress admitted slightly defeated. The four continued running after their leader for around the next forty minutes until Blake broke their silence upon turning a corner by stating, "The exit's directly in front of us!" Seconds after this they caught sight of a ladder with a familiar figure ascending it.

Yang quickly grabbed Zwei and began climbing the ladder with Weiss and Blake close behind. Upon reaching the top and cimbing onto what appeared to be appeared to be a sidewalk, Zwei hopped out of Yang's arms and ran over to Ruby who was standing in front of one bedroom window of a single-story house frozen with a look of astonishment on her face and began yapping to get her attention. "Ruby what were you thinking?! You can't just run off like that!" yelled a concerned Yang to her sister.

However, Ruby didn't so much as acknowledge their presence which caused Yang no small amount of concern. But upon catching eye of what Ruby was staring at through this window, Yang felt every trace of this concern leave her body as she adorned she same astounded stare as her sister.

What they saw was familiar yet foreign, comforting yet concerning, astonishing yet alarming. What they saw was what looked to be a movie poster with the four of them front and center and their team name as the title. It didn't take long for Weiss and Blake to catch sight of this anomaly and become just as speechless as the sisters. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was in actuality around four minutes, Yang was the first to speak up with a question that they all had on their minds: "Where the fuck are we?"

* * *

"Ezio!? Fuckin' Ezio dude?! Really?!"

I was walking to the student center with King to pick up some scantrons from the bookstore for Friday's exam. Meanwhile, we were discussing our cosplay plans for PAX South in January. King was planning on going as _Metal Gear Solid 3_ 's Naked Snake on Friday, _Infamous 2_ 's Cole McGrath on Saturday, and finally _Persona 3_ 's Junpei Iori on Sunday.

With the amount of effort that he was putting in, he was probably expecting me to do the same. However, given the minimalist that I am, I was settling for a single cosplay to last me the entire weekend. And that cosplay was none other than Ezio Auditore da Firenzie, specifically his

"Yeah I'm gonna be cosplaying as Ezio. I wasn't aware that that was a felony. I'm sorry that you have to associate yourself with Charles Manson Jr." I replied facetiously causing King to groan. "You really don't get it do you? When it comes to video game cosplays, Ezio is as fucking cookie cutter as Deadpool or Harley Quinn" I raised an eyebrow at this causing him to sigh and admit, "Okay maybe not that bad but it's still pretty damn unoriginal."

"Okay look," I conceded as I slid the package of scantrons into my bag, "I'll consider it if I've got the time and money."

"That's all I'm asking. So, where you headed?" King asked as we both walked out of the bookstore. "Eh, probably back home, I've got shit I need to take care of and that was my only class for today."

"Alright, later man." King said as he began to walk towards his next class. Once he was gone from my line of sight, I spared a glance at my left wrist to check the time on my watch. Seeing that it was almost 1 in the afternoon, I sighed and began walking to my car debating whether to order Domino's once I got home or just pick something up from Taco Bell on the way.

* * *

"It's unlocked" exclaimed Blake who just finished picking the lock to the house that belonged to the posters owner. After they had tried knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell (which only caused dogs to start barking inside the house, exciting Zwei) to no avail, Blake had volunteered to pick the lock, something she had learned to do as part of the White Fang. Weiss just stood behind all of them knowing that if in the case the homeowner was home or came home while they were inside, they would have no legal ground to stand on whatsoever.

Upon hearing Blake's statement, Ruby turned to address her team and said, "I know that what we are about to do will probably not sit well with the police, if there even are police here, but we need answers, and given what we saw through that window, this is probably the best place to start. Now Zwei is going to stay out here to keep watch, and given the legal area that this will most likely fall under, I won't blame you if you want to stay out here with him. But before I do anything I need to know who's going to be where. So?" She looked at her team expectantly silently praying that she wouldn't be the only one barging into this complete stranger's house.

At this, Yang just chuckled and assured her younger sister, "After what we've just been through you can't get rid of me that easily" Weiss just sighed and said, "Well I suppose I should go just to make sure that you two don't break any more laws than we have already" Blake just shrugged and said, "Might as well. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to how that poster could even exist." This caused Yang to just give an amused glare to the Faunus and ask, "Are you sure it's not because you'd be out here alone with Zwei?" causing Blake to growl at her partner. Ruby smiled, relieved that her team would be by her side as she ventured through this mysterious house. The young reaper than took a deep breath, grabbed the handle of the front door, and pushed it open.

Once inside, Weiss turned around to close and lock the door. Upon looking back at her teammates, she noticed Ruby and Yang slowly inching their way towards the bedroom where they had seen the poster. The hallway leading to the bedroom was lined with framed posters for what the team assumed were more movies, but these were movies that none of them had ever heard of.

"Whoa" Yang gasped gaping at one of these posters. "Is that a Grimm?" Blake whispered in horror. The poster depicted a monstrously sized reptile exhaling a blue beam of destruction from its mouth upon a city.

Meanwhile Weiss and Ruby had their attention on different posters, Ruby was focused a movie called _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_. "OHMIGOSH!," Ruby squealed, gushing over the weapons that the characters on the poster were wielding, specifically the one wielded by the racoon. "What kind of gun is that?! What kind of Dust does it use?! Where can I get one?! Do you think they sell them in stores?!" While Ruby was asking these questions and more at record speed, Weiss was focused one for something called the _Game Grumps_ , specifically how the two individuals on the poster, named Arin Hanson and Danny Sexbang, had a slight, but still unnerving, resemblance to Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck respectively

Eventually they made it down to the bedroom, and thus, the poster. Ruby reached for the door's handle and pushed it open. The room was fairly large with a king-sized bed facing a dresser with a large TV hanging off of the wall above it. On the dresser itself were two machines. The first one was emblazoned with a stylized "PS3" logo, a red light coming from the front, and a sliding top that revealed a disc titled "Nier" inside of it. The second was with a similarly stylized "PS4" logo, an orange light emanating from a stripe horizontally covering the machines top, and in the shape of a slanted box. Attached to the machines via detachable cords were two devices with the same logos as the larger machines, but unlike their larger counterparts, these devices looked as though they were to be held to navigate through the two machines inner workings. At the dresser's side were two occupied dog kennels causing Blake to tense up.

The walls of the room were, like the hallway, decorated with a variety of framed posters ranging from things such as _Persona 5_ and _Stranger Things_ to _Assassin's Creed_ and _Ratchet & Clank_. Finally, they found what they were looking for, on the right side of the bed was a poster with all 4 of them with various others, most of which they didn't recognize. The poster was titled, _RWBY Volume 5_ with the words, _Rooster Teeth Animation_ placed in the bottom left corner.

"What is this?" Ruby asked in horror. "It, um, looks like promotional material for an animated series that follows the four of us as its main characters" Weiss answered equally horrified. Eventually, the girls were broken out of their stupor by the sound of Zwei yapping. Blake quickly leaned out of the bedroom door and saw that a gray truck was now parked in the driveway with a man in what appeared to be his early twenties whom she assumed to be the driver and resident of the house, petting Zwei. Blake quickly ran over to her teammates and explained, "We've got company!"

However, before they could begin making their way to the back door of the house, they heard keys enter the lock of the front door. Knowing that they were out of time to make an actual exit, Yang pulled the three girls and herself into the adjacent closet and closed the doors hoping that they would not be in handcuffs by the end of the day.

* * *

I shut the car door after parking in front of the house to see a diminutive gray corgi pawing at the front door of my house yapping his little head off. "Hey buddy" I said sweetly getting his attention causing him to trot over to me and flop on his back. But instead of giving him the belly scratches that he wanted, I took notice of how well trained he was and after looking up and down his neck for a collar to know avail, I sighed, opened the door to the house, and told him, "Your family probably misses you so c'mon inside and I'll help you find them. But just a heads up, I've already got two dogs that might not like having to share the attention until then. Sound good?" And then, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought he nodded a yes at me as a reply before walking inside. I quickly shrugged it off chalking it up to stress for Friday's Astronomy exam.

After locking the door behind me Tex and Emma barking as usual. "Yeah guys I'm home I'll get you out in a second!" I yelled to which the twins paid no attention to. I sighed at this and said, "Alexa, play _Rivers in the Desert_ By Little V" to which the corresponding music started playing. I then, due to being in the privacy of my own home, began poorly dancing my way down the hallway leading to my room where the little gray corgi was sitting on my bed and saw Tex and Emma immediately stop barking at me and instead start howling even louder than before at the corgi. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to undo the locks on their kennels starting with Tex. I than began to walk Tex over to the corgi hoping that they would like each other.

Thankfully, despite Tex being the most timid and overall easily frightened dog you could ever meet, the two hit it off fast. Gray, what I decided to call the corgi for the time being, just ran over to Tex and just started wrestling and playing tug-of-war with him, which to my surprise Gray actually came out on top every time. Once I saw that Tex was having a hard time keeping his bladder from leaking, I swiftly grabbed his collar and guided him towards the back door of the house.

After doing the same with Emma, I returned my attention to Gray. After noticing some sutures along his stomach from when I'm guessing he was neutered, a thought popped in my head bringing my hand up to my chin in thought. I then pulled out my phone and muttered to myself, "Hmmm, this might be a long shot but maybe you're chipped. I might need to call my mom to see if she knows if there are any vets nearby that…can…Are you okay pal?"

Looking up from my phone I could see Gray going into these very disturbing muscle spasms.

* * *

"Ruby? Yang? What is going on with your dog?" Weiss whispered confused as to what Zwei was doing. "Oh, that? He's kind of, maybe just a little, terrified of veterinarians to the point that he runs in a straight line for anyone he believes will keep him from going" Ruby whispered with a worried tone in her voice as Yang pick up where her sister left off, "And since we're the only ones here that he knows, odds are he's going to-" Yang was interrupted as Zwei came charging through the closet door, causing it to blast into pieces, revealing the four to the house's owner.

* * *

To say I was numb with shock was a gross understatement. What I was witnessing made no sense whatsoever. A small corgi, which I then realized was probably supposed to be Zwei, literally shattered my closet door like a brick going through a window to reveal four, admittedly immaculate, RWBY cosplayers standing in there. I forced my composure to return and explained to them, "First off, incredible costumes. Did you make them yourselves or were they custom ordered because they look exactly like they do in the show? Secondly…YOU HAVE 30 FUCKING SECONDS TO GIVE ME DAMN GOOD REASON AS TO WHY THE HELL I SHOULDN'T CALL THE FUCKING COPS AND HAVE YOU CHARGED WITH BREAKING AND ENTERING!"

The four girls instantly paled and just stood there, quite evidently scared shitless. But then the Ruby cosplayer piped up and told me, "We are so, so, so, so, so sorry sir. It's just one second we were at Beacon walking to our room and then there was this bright light and we thought we died but we woke up in the sewers and we got out of the sewers and then we saw that poster," she rambled on as she gestured towards my _RWBY Volume 5_ poster. "and we were so, so, so confused as to where we were so we thought that maybe your house had some sort of clue so we had Blake pick the lock and we all came in leaving Zwei to keep watch and we made our way to your room and-"

I held my hand up to cut her off to which she fortunately stopped. I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned out, "So you are telling me that you are the real Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, who are fictional characters I might add, and out of the 7 billion people on the planet, the first person that they make contact with is yours truly?" causing the cosplayers to show looks of shock, horror or in the Ruby cosplayer's case, just nod unfazed.

I just glared at them and told them flat out, "Well sorry to break it to you but I, as a matter of fact, have not given myself a full-frontal-lobotomy with a spoon. Shocking, I know. Now you had your chance to explain yourself and I think it's fair to assume that that was a waste of time so I hope you remember not to drop the soap" I laughed at my own joke as I pulled out my phone and began dialing 911. However, I only got the first two digits typed in before a massive gust of wind hit me head on after which I noticed that my phone was no longer on my person. But as I looked down at the floor to see if I had dropped it, I saw rose petals going in a path from me to the Ruby cosplayer who now held my phone.

She held it up and proclaimed to her teammates, "Hey guys I got his…scroll?" She began turning my phone over and over obviously confused as to what the device in her hands actually was. I just stood there, mouth hanging open, contemplating what had just happened. There was no possible way that what I think happened actually happened. There is no fucking way that I just saw the real, legitimate, Ruby Rose use her actual semblance. "God this is insanity!" I thought to myself. "There has got to be some way, some thing that can put a definitive end to this insanity so I can move on with my life" I began to look between the girls hoping, praying that there was something that could do just that.

Thankfully, I quickly found it as I brought my attention to the Blake cosplayers head. I smiled, believing I had found my out, and pointed at her and said in a raspy voice, "You. If you really want to convince me that you are who you say you are, then take off the bow" My ultimatum caught her off guard bringing her to reply surprisingly calmly, "If what you said about us being fictional characters is true than I don't see how showing my ears would prove anything other than that I'm a Faunus"

"Well let me answer that question with another question. Why do you think that none of these posters of various movies, games, and shows that I'm sure you've seen have not a single Faunus in them?" I answered. As I finished I slowly began to see the gears turning in her head bringing her to the conclusion I was seeking, "Faunus don't exist here." I nodded causing her to sigh and reach up to her bow and slowly begin to take it off.

As I saw what was unfolding before me, my expression quickly changed from one of triumph and confidence to one of defeat and shock. On top of the girl's head were a pair of cat ears which she shook to confirm their legitimacy. I couldn't believe it, standing in front of me, in my bedroom, was the actual Team RWBY.

I walked up to Ruby and snatched my phone out of her hands causing her to whine after which I then began looking through my contacts. "Are you still going to call the cops?!" Asked an agitated Yang whose eyes had changed from lilac to crimson. "Oh, oh god no!" I exclaimed raising my hands defensively. "Then who are you calling?" asked a far calmer Weiss.

I sighed and told them, "Look I'm not calling the cops, but I don't have the kind of money necessary to meet the needs of five people and three dogs on my own. So, I'm going to have to call in a favor so I can actually make ends meet under those circumstances" causing them to nod in understanding. I then began to continue scrolling through my contacts until I found the one I wanted: Travis King.

* * *

 **Okay I feel that that's a good stopping point for now. A couple things I want to say before I go any farther. First, I am not going to pair Logan with any of the girls for two reasons:**

 **1\. I suck at writing romance**

 **2\. I stated in the previous chapter that he's 22 and since I'm planning on sticking to that, I'm going to stay away from pairing him with a teenage girl, god forbid a harem.**

 **And secondly, when I uploaded the first chapter I realized something, I uploaded it without outlining a definitive beginning, middle, and ending for this story which I feel will end up hurting this story in the long run. But now, I feel I have a good idea of where I'm going to take this. Therefore, I'll try, keyword being try, to have the next chapter out by New Years. So with that said, I am going to go and succumb to my Turkey coma. Later!**


End file.
